


give me a second let me u-turn (write you the love song you've earned)

by dearingsattler



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-22 22:53:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18537118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearingsattler/pseuds/dearingsattler
Summary: The events of 4x11 give Sara an idea on how to go about her and Ava's problems





	give me a second let me u-turn (write you the love song you've earned)

**Author's Note:**

> So Lucy tweeted this: https://twitter.com/_avasharpe/status/1118629106256576513 and it made me want to fic it and then it spiralled (my usual M.O. tbh) so here we go. Slight canon deviation in that Mona turns into Wolfie a little later than in the actual episode
> 
> Title is from U-Turn by Tegan and Sara

Zari sighed as Mona stalked off, knowing better than to go after her after what had just gone down.  She wasn’t sure Charlie going after her was a good idea considering she had apparently been trying to get Mona to wolf-out all day and she was liable to now, but she had other concerns at the moment.

Namely the strange look that had flashed across Sara’s face when Mona had broken down over Konane.

“So,” Zari approached the table and topped up her water.  “I take it you dreamed about Ava?”  She watched Sara for a reaction as she spoke.

“Who else?”  Sara asked, voice bitter as she went to the fabricator and punched a few buttons before pulling out a beer.  “It doesn’t matter though.”

Zari resisted the urge to drag her hand down her face.  “And why not?”

“Because Ava and I may have broken up but Konane’s dead, Zari.  Right now I need to be there for Mona, not consumed by my own issues.”

This time Zari did roll her eyes.  “And you of all people know that that doesn’t invalidate your feelings.”

Sara slammed her beer down on the table.  “Well maybe it’s just easier to focus on someone else’s feelings than my own right now.”  She blinked back the tears that were suddenly threatening to fall.  “Because if I admit my feelings right now after having had that dream, I don’t know if I’ll be able to keep my emotions under control.”  Her voice broke as she spoke.

Zari softened, beckoning for Sara to follow her and leading her to her office.  Zari poured a drink and put it down in front of Sara, knowing she would need it, before speaking again.  “So I think I can guess what your dream was about based on what the rest of us dreamed and I’m guessing it’s triggered any thoughts you thought you had moved past?”

“Wow, you really pulled all the stops, didn’t you?”  Sara asked bitterly, knocking back half of her whiskey.

“Well I know you hate being babied so I’m not going to baby you.”  Zari rolled her eyes again.  “Have you heard from Ava at all?”

Sara sighed.  “No, and I don’t know what to do anymore.  All this stupid dream did was remind me of how much I miss her, but she won’t answer any of my calls or texts so what else can I do?”  She sipped her drink again, blinking back the tears that were threatening once more to fall.

“Well you could do some big grand romantic gesture or something.”  Zari shrugged.

Sara gave her a look.  “Zari Tomaz, who knew you were such a closet romantic?”

“I am not,” Zari scoffed.

“Says the girl who had the threesome dream,” Sara threw back.

“Just because it was sexual does not mean it was romantic, if any one of our dreams had anything romantic in it, it was Mona’s.”  Zari ducked her head, hoping to hide the blush she felt from Sara.

“Maybe not, but it was totally romantic, wasn’t it?”  Sara’s eyes brightened as she gave Zari a knowing look.

“Shut up,” Zari threw one of the small figurines at a now giggling Sara.  “And stop changing the subject, this is about you.”

Sara sighed.  “I don’t know, Z.  Big romantic gestures always seem great in theory but they never seem to work out in practice and I really don’t want to put her on the spot, the last thing I need is for her to hate me even more.”

“Okay, so maybe it’s a small romantic gesture and you do it somewhere with no one to witness,” Zari shrugged.  “Point is, you need to change tactics.”

Sara finished her momentarily forgotten drink.  “I still don’t know.”

“Just think about it, okay?”  Zari said just as Charlie came barrelling into the room shouting, “Mona wolfed out and now she’s gone!”

 

“Hey.”

Sara looked up from the console to see Zari cautiously approaching.  “Hey, how’s the demigod hangover treating you?”

Zari groaned.  “If I ever go to do drugs that some random fugitive gives me please do me a favour and knock me out then strap me to a chair in the medbay.”  She rubbed her temple, “it would probably hurt less.”

Sara laughed, “will do.  Was there something you wanted to talk about?”

“Just wanted to see how you were holding up considering how much of the last 24 some-odd hours has surrounded romance.”  Zari bit back the sarcastic comment that automatically came with the memories.

“I’m okay,” Sara smiled softly.  “Actually, the whole thing gave me an idea.”

 

Ava frowned as she heard a knock on her door, checking who it was and opening the door with a stony look on her face.  “What are you doing here?”  She caught sight of the guitar, confusion flickering in her eyes.  “And what is with – you know what, I’m not in the mood for this right now.”  She went to shut the door but was met with resistance.

“Wait, just hear me out, please?”  Sara gave Ava a pleading look.  Ava contemplated just shutting the door anyway before giving in and moving aside to let Sara in.

She had missed her after all, even if she didn’t want to admit it to herself.

Once inside, Sara regarded Ava, noting the shadows under her eyes indicating that she too likely had not slept much since the breakup.  “You weren’t answering my texts or my calls and,” she took a shaky breath, “I’ve missed you, Aves.”

Ava blinked, willing herself not to react.  “That still doesn’t explain the guitar.”

“Because I decided a different approach was in order,” Sara explained, taking proper hold of the guitar and strumming a few notes.  Ava just stared at her, both incredulous and exasperated, wondering when on Earth Sara had even learned to play the guitar and _what was happening?_

Sara had taken a deep breath, opened her mouth, and was now singing softly:

Everyday I have to find  
Strength to keep the monster down  
My wit is wry  
I always hide  
My emotions away from view  
And then I met this girl  
Most annoying I’ve ever known  
But then instead of closing off  
I opened up my heart

So I tossed my senses aside  
And I surrendered  
To fantasy and pleasure  
I surrendered  
To my happy ever after

Fought some pirates on a date  
Death totem closed that gate  
Gave summer camp a try  
Somehow fought over a guy  
We’ve experienced so much pain  
Yet through it all you kept me sane  
But I should have been there for you  
So it’s time to pay my dues

So I tossed my senses aside  
And I surrendered  
To fantasy and pleasure  
I surrendered  
To my happy ever after  
I can’t hide it  
Won’t deny it  
Losing my control  
I’ll tried it  
I surrendered  
  
But I know I’ve made mistakes  
Won’t lie about it  
Won’t deny it  
Offer one more chance  
I’ll take it  
I’ll surrender

By this point Ava was blinking back tears.  “That was the sappiest thing I’ve ever seen.”

“Yeah, well don’t tell anyone, it’ll ruin my street cred.”  Sara grinned half-heartedly as moved the strap of the guitar, so it was sitting on her back.

“It was also one of the sweetest things anyone has ever done for me,” Ava continued.  “Even if you only know like three chords.”

“I’ll have you know I know four chords,” a shit-eating grin flashed across Sara’s face before she became serious again.  “I should have been there for you, and I know it’s not worth much, but I truly am sorry.”

“Honestly, I’m sorry too.  I should have listened.”  Sara startled, and Ava sighed.  “Come on.”  She led Sara to the couch.  “I’ve done some research these past few days since I’ve been off and, well, you’re right, Hank’s been doing some pretty messed up shit.  I should have listened to you.”

“That doesn’t mean I shouldn’t have been there for you.”  Sara grasped Ava’s hand.  “Look, Ava, just because there was something going on doesn’t mean I should have ditched you.”

“You were just doing what was right,” Ava tried to counter before Sara spoke up again.

“No.  What would have been right is me going with what you were trying to do and then working with you to find a solution to what was going on.  Maybe then we would be okay and Konane would still be alive.”

“We could still be okay,” Ava whispered.  “Couldn’t we?  I’ve missed you.”

“Yeah, we can definitely still be okay.”  A soft loving smile took over Sara’s face.

“I’m glad,” Ava leaned forward to pull Sara into an embrace.  “So, I have to ask.  What exactly prompted the singing thing?  Not that I’m complaining, I loved it, but where the heck did it come from?”  Ava asked once they had pulled back, gesturing to the guitar sitting on the coffee table as she spoke.

“Yeah, let’s just say that the Legends have had a pretty wild time these last couple of days.”  Sara pulled a face at what had gone down.

“Sara,” Ava said warningly.

“Let’s just say it started with a memorial, then there was a wedding that turned into an orgy, then Zari nearly slept with a fugitive, said fugitive used the ashes of a Hindu demigod to give us all sex dreams, then Zari got high off said ashes, affected the rest of us, next thing we knew we were in a Bollywood musical number.  But, we got the fugitive in the end and the timeline’s been fixed so it’s all good,” Sara gave a wide-eyed Ava the finger guns.

“There is,” Ava paused, seemingly searching for the right words, “a lot to unpack there, okay.”

Sara laughed.  “There really is, you’ve missed a lot.”  Her face softened as Ava stifled a yawn.  “Hey, it’s getting pretty late, how about I catch you up on things in the morning?  I’ll bring breakfast.”

“You aren’t staying?”  Surprise coloured Ava’s tone.

“Do you want me to?”  Sara watched Ava carefully.

“I always do,” Ava said, honestly heavy in her voice.

Sara smiled brightly, “then I will.”

“Good.”  Ava smirked, “and maybe you can tell me more about this sex dream that you had.”

“Oh, you’d like that, wouldn’t you?”  Sara took Ava’s hand and dragged her towards the bedroom.  “I’ll start from the beginning, shall I?”

**Author's Note:**

> I tried, hopefully it wasn't terrible. It was fun to write at least. Drop a kudos or review should you feel so inclined.
> 
> Until next time


End file.
